


Kindest People

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Negative Self Thoughts, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard for Kurt to let go of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindest People

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I thought you were done with me.” -Blaine, 5x01 When Kurt presses Blaine again about the above response as to why he cheated, Blaine finally breaks down confessing that he knows he’s easily discardable. No matter how much he gives, no matter how hard he’s tried, he’s never been able to prove he is worth keeping. All eventually tire of him in the end and he assumed Kurt had just reached that point too.
> 
> "The people who show the most kindness are the first to be mistreated". It’s not until after Blaine breaks down in tears that Kurt realises he hasn’t been the best fiancé.

It was so hard for Kurt to let go of things. He held onto grudges, he lay in bed going over everything he said, he got overwhelmed thinking of his past. Overanalyzing his past was an annoying habit and he wished he could just turn off his brain.

 

_I thought you were done with me_

 

It bounced around in his head again and again, driving him insane. Why would Blaine ever have thought that? What could have possibly made him think that Kurt was over him? The cheating had seemed so random, so extreme that Kurt couldn’t possibly think of what he had done to make Blaine feel unwanted.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked one morning when the sentence burned in his brain. Blaine raised an eyebrow and nodded as he brushed his teeth. "When we got back together you said that you thought I was done with you. What did you mean?"

 

Blaine was silent for a few moments, concentrating on brushing his teeth before spitting and rinsing out his mouth. “Well,” he wiped his face on a towel. “I just…thought you were done.”

 

"I figured that," Kurt nodded, pressing a little harder. "But why?"

 

"You were ignoring me and I thought that you were over the relationship. It doesn’t matter, it was a while ago," he shrugged and turned to leave the bathroom.

 

"And you thought that I would just end a relationship by ignoring you? You have to know that I would have at least talked to you," Kurt frowned and followed him out. 

 

"Well, I didn’t know that at the time. It was a long time ago, I don’t really want to talk about it."

 

"I don’t understand though," Kurt sighed. He could tell that Blaine was getting uncomfortable. His shoulders were curling in and his face was getting stiff. "Blaine…"

 

"You have no idea. I know exactly how people see me," Tears flashed in his eyes. "One of my earliest memories was of my mom constantly giving me to the nanny. My parents couldn’t even stand being around me. When I moved here my mom actually told me that she was so glad she didn’t have to take care of me. You weren’t there and…and I tried so hard to be a perfect boyfriend but I just didn’t seem like a priority anymore. I knew that you were surrounded by hot, talented guys here and…how could I compete?"

 

And suddenly it was so clear to Kurt. He remembered getting all sorts of presents from Blaine, the sweet texts and the calls that he ignored. He never did the same back. Blaine was trying so hard and Kurt just took advantage of it.

 

"You never had to compete," Kurt whispered. "You would always win."

 

Tears started to stream down Blaine’s face. How many times had Blaine been told that? How often had he been told that he was important to someone? He had worked so hard to make people like him and never saved that energy to like himself. 

 

Kurt owed him a lot, but he had a lifetime together to repay Blaine.


End file.
